Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold
by Rufi
Summary: Jack is in search of his love. A romanceadventure between Jack and my OC, Richard. SLASH, WIP, OC. There will be fight scenes and bed scenes. Ye be warned. ... Abandoned, may return. May not.
1. Change of the Wind

Disclamer: I own not the characters of Disney; only my silly thoughts and creations. I wish I could own Jack and the Pearl, though...

Please review. I would much appreciate feed back. Jack would too, I'm sure. floats off into a starry abyss

* * *

1

Changing of the Wind

The sky was clear and bright and there was nary a cloud overhead. A fierce storm had just past, leaving the crew of the Black Pearl haggard. Of course, it takes a great deal more than a three day storm to wear out this crew's hearty enthusiasm. Captain Jack Sparrow was at the Pearl's wheel, looking right at home and in his element.

Only one crew member was sober enough to see the sorrowful shadow clouding the Captain's eye. Anna Maria had been watching her Captain for the past hour, hoping that this depressed slump would pass, but it seemed that Jack was only growing more woeful by the minute. Working up a bit of courage and a few choice questions, Anna Maria walked with a determined gait towards the poor bloke.

"Captain," Anna Maria stated, startling Jack out of his unhappy reverie. He tilted his head towards her, trying to put on his usually jovial countenance over his current woeful one. "Aye, what cha be needing, love?" Jack asked with a smile that looked a fair amount like a grimace, plastered across his face. "You haven't been yourself, as of late, Captain," Anna Maria said as she pinned him under a strong stare, "Something's amiss, I can tell. What's got you looking so doleful?"

Jack's almost smile wavered substantially and he averted his eyes from Anna Maria to the horizon. He gazed longingly at it, hoping that an answer would befall soon, and finally reasoned with himself that telling Anna Maria would at least get his worries off his chest, even if no resolve was found. "Tell me," Jack started, turning back towards Anna Maria, who was giving him a calculating look, "have you ever fallen in love?" Anna Maria smirked as soon as Jack's statement left his mouth, "Of course, Captain. I never knew you were the sort to love, though. Who's the sorry lass?" she said with a hearty laugh as she gave Jack a good smack on his right shoulder.

When Jack didn't laugh along with her, Anna Maria furrowed her brow and asked, "What's the hitch? Is she married already?" Jack snorted at her question and shook his ragged mane, earning him another, harder smack. "Spit it out, _Captain_ Jack, or I'll make you a eunuch!" Anna Maria snapped, pulling roughly on Jack's ear as though he were a naughty child. "I'll tell, on my honor! Just let go of me ear!" Jack yelped as his pretty ear was twisted and yanked upon. Anna Maria released the captive ear and gave Jack a few moments to lick his wounds before cornering him and setting the harshest glare on him she could.

Jack smiled weakly before heaving a woe filled sigh and surrendering his worries to Anna Maria. "Well, the lass ain't married, nor is she dead. She has neither a hate for pirates, nor a hate for me, but she…" Jack halted. Dare he admit the truth about his love? If he told Anna Maria he would have to tell the whole crew, and Jack was not sure if he could handle that. After a long moment of hesitation, Anna Maria became fed up once again and stomped on his boot, saying, "It won't do no harm to tell the truth!"

"All right," Jack said, scowling down at his now throbbing foot, "Truth is she ain't a she; she's a he." Anna Maria's eyes widened at that, and her lip twitched ever so slightly. "It only gets worse," Jack said, his face falling into a deep frown, "He's a duke's son, he lives in Ireland, and I haven't seen him in twenty years." Jack hung his head in shame and waited for the insults to come flying his way. When they never came, Jack slowly raised his head.

What he saw made him gasp with surprise; Anna Maria was grinning from ear to ear and snorting from withheld mirth. At the sight of her Captain's confused face, Anna Maria burst into laughter, "Oh, Captain, you're a funny bloke, that's for sure. We'll help you win this lad's heart, no worries!"

"What, no ridicule? You're not going to make me walk me own plank? No punishment for being a Ganymede?" Jack said in a rush, his eyes widening in amazement. "A course not; there's not a thing wrong with men who like men. And a duke's son? Ha! The title doesn't matter; Captain Jack Sparrow could catch any lad he wants!" Anna Maria exclaimed, her laughter lifting Jack's spirits.

"We could sail from Ireland and back in nary a month!" Jack shouted, rousing the attention of the rest of his crew, "I'll capture the lad's heart. Hell, I'll steal it away if I have to!" The whole of the Pearl's crew was shouting their approval to Jack's decision with boisterous whoops and hollers. "After all, that's what pirates do, savvy?" Jack shouted, "Now hand me some rum!" The crew roared and Jack sloshed back half his rum in one drink, the sweet alcohol dribbling down his beard.

Jack turned toward Anna Maria, a true grin shining on his face, "Thanks, love, I needed that. Now, let's set a course for Ireland." Jack flipped out his compass and smiled as he thought of his love. "So, we're heading West, Captain?" Anna Maria said after peering at Jack's compass. "Aye and it looks like luck's on our side," Jack said as the wind strengthened and the ship sailed to the west. Anna Maria smiled warmly as she steered the ship the aforementioned direction and looked up at the blue sky. Words that she knew had to be the truth spilled from her lips, "It seems as though Captain Jack Sparrow and his lad are meant to be."

"Captain, what's the bloke's name, eh?" asked Red, a knowledgeable gunner with painfully bright red hair and an appetite for alcohol that almost put Jack to shame. "His name's Richard, Richard Triton!" The crew cheered again, and Jack gulped down the rest of his rum.

The day continued in this fashion, and Jack got himself thoroughly piss drunk from countless bottles of rum and had to be carried to his cabin come nightfall. As Anna Maria took a swig from her own bottle of rum, she complemented herself on a job well done. After all, it takes quite a man to get Jack Sparrow to tell the truth, and the strongest of women to make him do something about it.

Jack slept in a peaceful, drunken stupor that night, his thoughts encompassed by Richard Triton alone. Mr. Gibbs went in to wake him the next morning, and quickly rushed out, flushed with embarrassment. Red and six other crewmen laughed at Gibbs, thinking he was being foolish. Anna Maria new better, however, and wasn't the least bit surprised when a throaty moan of the name Richard came from the Captain's cabin. The men laughed loudly, and Red shouted, "Wait 'til you have him in your bed, Captain!"

Jack came out of his cabin looking thoroughly fucked, or more accurately, like he had just beaten off. "I can't wait 'til I see him again," Jack said to the collection of crewmen outside of his door, "We're going to enjoy ourselves, I'm sure." The Black Pearl was filled with laughter for the rest of the morning.


	2. Embroidery part 1

Embroidery

It was the second morning after Jack's admission to possessing human feelings, and Jack was having the loveliest of dreams. He had not dreamt an arousing dream in ages, and, strangely enough, it made him feel more alive.

In the reverie, Jack and Richard were aboard the Black Pearl and embracing each other hotly. "Oh, Jack" Richard whispered, staring up at Jack through his messy auburn tresses, "I haven't been able to stop myself from thinking about you." "Aye, I haven't spent a moment awake without wondering what was happening to you," Jack replied roughly, his voice laden with arousal. Richard kissed his love soundly as Jack steered them towards his cabin.

Their clothes were quickly divested and in nary a moment they were stroking each other to completion. "God, Jack, don't stop," Richard moaned as his pert nipple was teased by Jack's sinful, crimson tongue. Jack grunted his agreement, smiling around the bit of flesh in his mouth. Richard gasped and took a shaky breath, grasping Jack's tight bum and shuddering.

Jack moaned, coming in hot spurts into his night shirt, and grudgingly rose to sit up in bed. "Huh," Jack mumbled to himself as he tried to remove his sticky bed clothes and shirt, "that was oddly romantic. I wonder why I dreamt of him like that, and shorter than me, too. He towered at least three inches over my head when we met, and a he's a year younger than I."

There came a knocking at his door and before Jack could reply, Red appeared in the doorway. "Captain, we've arrived at port." "We have?" Jack said with an extremely puzzled look on his face, "We can't be in Ireland yet." Red smiled broadly and replied, "Nay, sir. We're at Port Royal." "What for? We have to find Richard! Who's steering this- Anna Maria!" Jack exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing about the room, pulling on trousers as he continued to rave, "Why that filthy wench, I'll- Red! What's the weather like? No, wait, it's cold out. I can tell. Where the fuck is my- God, I sound like a lunatic!" Jack finally halted in his tirade, fully dressed, save for his left boot and weaponry, and holding an embroidered kerchief in one hand. "You're boot, Captain," Red said, grinning crookedly and holding out the sneaky bit of apparel. Jack grumbled incoherently, mocking a female tone at certain points, as he yanked on his boot. He marched out the room, grabbing his armaments from the desk as he went.

"Anna Maria!" Jack spat, wishing he still had that undead monkey to shoot at; it had been quite therapeutic. "Captain, don't squall at me yet! I was fetching the Turners," Anna Maria said, ushering Elizabeth and her pet onto the deck. "What do we need them for?" Jack asked with a completely baffled look wedged on his face. "Why, Jack," Elizabeth said, a satanic smirk spreading across her petite face, "I have something you want." "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anything you… have," Jack said, which earned him a mocking laugh from Elizabeth. "I happen to know were your Irish lad is. We're friends; have been since we were young. He'd visit during the winter season, for his mother didn't like the northern cold," Elizabeth stated, extending her hand, which was clothed in an embroidered glove.

Jack stared at Elizabeth's glove, reaching for his own embroidered kerchief. Elizabeth walked over to Jack and looked at the embroidery. "My, he put a lot of work into that," she remarked, "This glove was my wedding present, and it hasn't got that kind of love in it." Jack nodded and held the kerchief to his mouth.


End file.
